fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Spirit Blade
Kingdom Spirit Blade & Transcendent Bible Blade Millennium DxD Trinity Storm: Grand Rise of The Next Transcendent Supreme Infinite Twilight Inferno True Dragon King God Emperor Of The 10 Imperialistic, Revolutionary Heavenly & Devilish Royal Commandments is a fan fictional story based on High School DxD and Neon Genesis Evangelion. Shinji Ikari will be a member of The Great King ranked Bael clan as the younger brother of Sairaorg Bael. Shinji will also inherit The Power of Destruction and he is the son of The second Supreme King, King Bahamut there is a pairing of Shinji x Rias x Sona x Misato x Ritsuko x Harem This is a mutli-crossover story. Shinji will not only get The Divine Dividing, but also another Longinus called The Yin Yang 10 Commandments Sword. *''Balance Breaker: Yin Yang 10 True Commandments Divine Exodia Grand Double Blade Revolutionary Genesis '' *''Balance Breaker Double Maximum Overdrive: Yin Yang 10 True Commandments Divine Exodia Grand Double Blade Revolutionary Genesis: The Supreme King's Ultimate Double Edged Sword and Imperial Shield of Divine Punishment'' Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are the older sisters of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True Dragon, Great Red. They were the royal advisers of King Bahamut and raised Shinji to harness his full potential after Gendo abandoned him. The Yin Yang 10 Commandments Sword is a high tier longinus containing the spirit of The strongest & most powerful dragon in existence, even stronger than Misato & Ritsuko. The predecessor of King Bahamut: The First Supreme King, King Haiku also known as The First Supreme King, King of Revelations, The King of All Dragons, King of Kings, Supreme Infinite Grand Inferno True Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Commandments, The God Slayer, The First Compione, The King of All Spirits, The Ultimate Transcendent, The Ultimate Warrior & The Ultimate YHVH. Plot Shinji Ikari rejected Third Impact and saved the world. He is trying to move on with his life until he is killed by a Fallen Angel. He is then put onto the path of Satanhood as a member of The Great King ranked Bael clan. Armed with The Divine Dividing & The Yin Yang 10 Commandments Sword, possessing The Power of Destruction and with a powerful peerage of skilled & unique individuals. He shall rise to become The White Satan! Shinji will also realize that he is the son of The absolute strongest & most powerful dragon in existence, even surpassing Ophis, Great Red, Misato & Ritsuko. The Supreme King: King Bahamut. Joining him on this supernatural & out of this world journey is his former caretakers & guardians: Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi the older sisters of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True Dragon, Great Red. The Supreme Commanders of The Anti-Terrorist Organization S.L.A.Y.E.R. ''and the heroines who helped The Big Three seal The Heavenly Dragons in The Boosted Gear & Divine Dividing respectively. The Angel Slayer will make many new allies and many new enemiew along the way. He will face many challenges which will test his resolve and his powerful new peerage. He shall overcome them all and become The Greatest Ruler of The Underworld and usher in a new age of peace throughout all realms. Team Bael *''Shinji Bael *''Yasaka'' *''Esdeath Partas'' *''Rossweisse'' *''Tiamat'' *''Le Fey Pendragon'' *''Ravel Phenex'' *''Walburga'' *''Valerie Tepes'' *''Jeanne'' *''Siegfried'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Mikumo Kushinada'' Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Supreme Ruler Satans Dragons Supreme King Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vampires Aztec Celtic Irish Shinto Egyptian Youkai Magicians Ayakaishi Soul Society Soul King *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'' Royal Guard *''Ichibe Hyosube'' *''Senjumaru Shutara'' *''Kirio Hikifune'' *''Tenjiro Kirinji'' *''Oetsu Nimaiya'' 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Sui Feng'' *''Hikaru Tsukabishimoto'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Kyoraku'' *''Yumi Kasumioji Hanamoto'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Mayuri Kurotsuchi'' *''Joshiro Ukitake'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Takeru Suzakubishi Yamamoto'' Sailor Team & Maximus Generals Neo Soldiers *''Serena Tsukino / Neo Sailor Moon & Bolshack Raid Maximus'' *''Sakura Tsukino / Neo Sailor Sun & Eclipse Blade Maximus'' *''Brandi Harrison / Neo Sailor Earth & War Jackhammer Maximus'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercxury & Blizzard Storm Maxmius'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars & Fire Blast Maximus'' *''Janelle Coughlan Neo Sailor Jupiter & Jolt Breaker Maximus'' *''Marisol De Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus & Metal Gear Maximus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus & Air Raider Maximus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune & Tidal Rush Maximus'' *''Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto & Time Blade Maximus'' *''Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn & Spirit Blade Maximus'' *''Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis & Dark Blitz Maximus'' *''Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon & Rainbow Fire Maximus'' *''Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula & Black Hole Maximus'' *''Suguha Kirigaya / Neo Sailor Celestial & Holy Charge Maximus'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai & Leaf Blade Maximus'' *''Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke & Impact Storm Maximus'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Angel & Heaven Chain Maximus'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil & Hell Fire Maximus'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel & Black Halo Maximus'' *''Kikyo Kyuri / Neo Sailor Andromeda & Galaxy Blitz Maximus'' *''Sango Kasasumori / Neo Sailor Star Cluster & Phantom Star Maximus'' *''Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis & Tsunami Pulse Maximus'' *''Rachel Astaria / Neo Sailor Red Giant & Explosion Storm Maximus'' *''Satelllizer L. Bridget / Neo Sailor Genesis & Divinty Blade Maximus'' *''Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron & Cyber Gear Maximus'' Digi Destined Original Members *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon, Gaurdamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, WarlordVikemon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon, KingSeraphimon holy Lord Mode'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **'' Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, EmpressMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon, QueenOphanimon Holy Lady Mode'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Exaclibur Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PrincessMinervamon / EmpressMervamon, EmpressMervamon Medusa Mode'' *''Sam ichiouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, SavageDinotigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Savior Mode, DivineCherubimon, DivineCherubimon Holy Ghost Mode'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Grand Shougun Mode'' *''Annie Hasaegawa & Impmon'' **''IceDevimon, SkullSatomon, Beelzemon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, CieloBeelzemon, CieloBeelzemon Twilight Blast Mode'' *''Yagami Kimura & Dorumon'' **''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, KingAlphamon, KingAlphamon Holy Warlord Mode, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Ouryuken, MagisterAlphamon, MagisterAlphamon Divine Asura Mode, MagisterAlphamon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius Ouryuken'' *''Akane Harno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CelestialGaogamon, CelestialGaogamon Divine Faith Mode'' *''Haiku Kakabishimoto & Ryudamon'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, LordOwryumon, LordOwryumon Holy Dragon God Mode, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Ouryuken, ShougunOwryumon, ShougunOwryumon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius, MagizterAlpahmon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius Ouryuken'' *''Brianna Makimoto & Ogremon'' **''Etemon, KingEtemon, BuhhdaEtemon, BuddhaEtemon Monkey King Mode, SageEtemon, SageEtemon Wise Money King Mode'' *''Yusuke Kisaragi & Wizardmon'' **''Mysticemon, Dynasmon, BloshackDynasmon, BolshackDynasmon Dragon King God Emperor Transcendent Grand Mobius Mode, BolshackDynasmon Transcendent Supreme Dragon King God Emperor Grand Imperialist Mode'' *''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, SolarApollomon & LunarDianamon, BlazeApollomon & LuminoDianmon, Olympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon Balance Mode.'' *''Edmund Shikinami & Dobermon'' **''Cerberumon, Anubismon / Plutomon, PharaohAnubismon / ChronoPlutomon, PharaohAnubismon Divine God Mode / ChronoPlutomon Time God Mode'' *''Lucy Suzumebachi & Skymomon'' **''SkyYetimon, WildAngemon, Spiritmon, WildSpiritmon, WildSpiritmon Holy Beast Goddess Mode, SavageSpiritmon, SavageSpiritmon Transcendent Holy Beast God Empress Revolutionary Mode'' *''Adam Kasasumori & Kaiyomon'' **''Terrordactmon, Anycylbactylmon, Fantasiomon, KingFantasiomon, KingFantasiomon Dragon God Emperor Mode, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiummon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Jazmine Kasasumori & Mikemon'' **''Beastmon, Laylamon, QueenLaylamon, QueenLaylamon Holy Redemption Mode, MonarchLaylamon, MonarchLaylamon Holy Twlight Mode'' Time Space Administration Bureau Mages *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testarossa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''Signum'' *''Vita'' *''Shamal'' *''Zafira'' Battle Brawlers Main Members *''Dan Kuso & Drago'' *''Runo Misaki & Tigrerra'' *''Marucho Marukura & Preyas'' *''Julie Makimoto & Gorem'' *''Shun Kazami & Skyress'' *''Alice Gehabich & Hydranoid'' Sonic Heroes Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots The 9 Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Avengers Main Members Justice League Founding Members X-Men ThunderCats Team Avatar Section 13 & The J Team Members Zodiac Masters Four Ships Alliance The Archangel The Minerva The Eternal Winx Club *''Bloom'' *''Stella'' *''Flora'' *''Musa'' *''Techna'' *''Aisha'' *''Roxy'' W.I.T.C.H. *''Will Vandom'' *''Irma Lair'' *''Taranee Cook'' *''Cornelia Hale'' *''Hay Lin'' Holy Knights Juraian Empire / Juraian Royal Family Galaxy Police Devilukean Clan / Devilukean Empire Keyblade Order of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Head Masters *''Xehart Light'' Grand Masters *''Selena Licht'' *''Kiera Dunkelheit'' Keyblade Masters *''King Mickey Mouse'' *''Master Eraqus'' *''Master Yen Sid'' *''High Priestess Kaizarina Saige'' *''Master Aqua'' *''Master Fenrir'' *''Master Sora'' *''Master Riku'' Legendary Duelists Notes *Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Fabium, Grayfia, Katerea & Rougun are all Super Devils in this story. they possess their true forms and their full power forms. They are much more powerful than The Espadas. *The Sour Reaper Captains are much more powerful than they were in canon. Their power even surpasses The Espadas and The Stermritters. The Soul Reaper Captains are slightly overpowered. *The 13 Court Guard Squads improved to 16 with the additions of 3 new divisions. *Khaos Brigade is the main antagonists of this story. *Shinji was a member of The Anti-Terrorist Organization S.L.A.Y.E.R. after Misato & Ritsuko took himin. He serves as one of their best assassins. *There is a new level of Balance Braeker which will unleashed the infinite immense power of a Longinus called Balance Breaker Double Maximum Overdrive *This ia alternate retelling of Bleach combined with the storyline of this story with major additions to the story. *Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the oldest Soul Reapers in The Soul Society along with Head Captain Yamamoto & Captain Unohana. Ichigo gets the true Zangetsu. Ichigo is the captain of squad 5 and the one who taught Unohana the ways of healing after she renounced her killing ways. Ichigo is paird with Unohana. Ichigo founded The 13 Court Guard Squads with Yamamoto. *Lieutenants Sosuke Aizen, Kaname Tousen & Gin Ichimaru were framed by Orihime Inoue, who is a member of Khaos Briagde. Orihime had them executed and she was the one who is responsible for The Hollowification experiments and the birth of the Vizards *Ichigo, Yumi & Hikaru assumed The positions as Captains of Squads 3, 5 & 9. *Tatsuki Arisawa is The Subsitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town. *Yumi Kasumioji Hanamoto is the older sister of Rurichiyo Kasumioji and head of The Kasumioji clan. She is married into The Hanamoto clan through her marriage with the clan head. Yumi possesses vast spiritual energy. *Kazuki Shikimori is the son of The Biblical God and The New Leader of The Angel. Kazuki improved Heaven & The Church, he is known as The Strongest God alive a.k.a The ''GxG ( God of Gods ) ''after winning the Tournament of Gods. Kazuki is an Overpowered character in this story. Kazuki wields The True Longinus in this story. *Naruto is the apperntice of The Soul King and his successor. Naruto is the captain of The Royal Guard. Naruto helped founded The 13 Court Guard Squads along with Ichigo and Yamamoto. Naruto is famous throughout The Soul Society because of his accomplishments and achievements. Naruto taught The Captains an abilities he learned while training with The Soul King called ''Bankai Nijun, Shukai & Zenkai. ''Which allows them to a level beyond Bankai. Naruto is in a relationship with Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Kukaku, Lisa, Rangiku, Tier & Neliel. Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Series Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:X-Men Evolution Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Neo Moon God Bakugan Masters / Legendary Infinity Celestial Deity Zodiac Aeon Guardian Storm Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Akame ga Kill! Fan Fictions